


Wrong

by LuxaLucifer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, body modification through torture, descriptions of torture, penile subincision, subincision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fingon and Maedhros's first time together since Thangorodrim, and Maedhros's body has been changed in ways Fingon can't even imagine. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of torture and body modification through torture.

Their hands were clumsy after so long, but they were still intense, their breathing just as heavy, their touches full of care and passion.

And soon enough Fingon's fingers were straying to Maedhros's trousers, fumbling with the laces, and Maedhros was catching his hand. When Fingon looked up he saw a face contorted with undecipherable emotion, gnawing at his lip with painful intensity.

"Could I just..." said Maedhros, so awkward it's painful. "Could I just get you off instead?"

Fingon isn't expecting this, but he tried to take it in stride. Things were different now, in ways he can't even tell, and the wrong reaction could break Maedhros. 

"Why?" he said softly, his finger still sprayed across Maedhros's chest. "What's wrong?"

"Don't think that I don't want you," said Maedhros, looking away. "I-I do. But I'm scarred...and ugly, even there...the servants of Morgoth have a way of hurting you in ways you didn't know were possible. I'm afraid that what you find..."

Fingon stopped his words with a kiss, and Maedhros responded with a sweet eagerness that made Fingon only more eager to make love to him.

"I love you, Russandol," he murmured. "And I love all of you. You are scarred now, but you are here, and I could not ask for more. Please let me see."

He watched Maedhros's face. His expression didn't budge for a long time, frozen in stone. When he spoke, his raspy voice made it clear how scared he was. "I can't lose you," he whispered. "And I love you. So...yes, of course, we can do this. I trust you."

Their kissing was slow after that, Maedhros far more tentative than usual, his hand shaking as he stroked Fingon's hair.

"Calm down," Fingon whispered between kisses, stroking the scars on Maedhros's cheek. "Everything's okay, I promise."

With one lat kiss he bent down and unlaced Maedhros's trousers and pulled them down, revealing his large, strong thighs and between them, his cock.

Maedhros was shaking again, his entire body quivering as Fingon faced his cock. He understood now, why Maedhros had been afraid.

He was still slightly erect from their earlier heated kissing, and when Fingon lifted it very slightly could see the underside of his shaft, which had been sliced open from the base all the way to the tip, exposing the glans. It must have been so painful, he thought miserably. 

"Say something," said Maedhros quietly. "Anything."

Fingon leaned forward and licked on long stripe up the underside of his cock, right where the exposed inner skin was. He felt Maedhros shudder and swell beneath him, and a second lick undid him, spraying Fingon's face with his seed.

"That didn't take much," said Fingon, grinning. "I take it you haven't been experimenting?"

He didn't think he'd ever seen Maedhros's face so red. "I can't believe you just- I can't believe I- I didn't even think I could-"

"It seems you're extra sensitive now," said Fingon, wiping his face with his arm. "We'll have to play with that later, when you're recovered." 

He stood up and leaned upwards to kiss Maedhros, pretending not to see the tears in his eyes. Maedhros had never shied away from the taste of himself on his lips, and he didn't now. 

"I'll take you up on that earlier offer," said Fingon. "Since you've already come and gone."

Maedhros finally laughed, real relief in his voice. "Only you, Findekáno. Only you would still think I'm worth it."

Fingon smoothed back Maedhros's copper hair as his lover knelt. 'You're always worth it, Russandol."


End file.
